Misbehaving
by Thestral89
Summary: Tormenting Molly has become Sherlock's most fun hobby yet...but it becomes more complicated then he had hoped. Rated for adult scenes later on including infidelity. Not a lot of bad language. The side of Sherlock you've never seen before. Passionate and a bit naughty. Not a mushy romantic story... set during 'The Empty Hearse' after Sherlock returns.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock sat in his empty flat staring at no place in particular. Since admitting to the world that he was still alive, he had been having quite a lot of fun getting back into the groove of solving crimes. Molly had helped tremendously, but he had found himself feeling what he could only describe as discontentment at the fact she had a serious boyfriend now. She didn't like him anymore? He found that hard to believe and it made him feel even more lonely then he already did. John was not ready to be back on speaking terms yet. He knew he would come around but maybe the surprise of it all had been too much on him. He was such a kind heart anyway. He felt bad now for not telling him what he was going to do. But he really thought it would be for the best at the time.

Now here he was sitting alone, no one to annoy or boss around, Mrs. Hudson gone to visit some relatives for the week after he nearly gave her a heart attack when coming home. He was unbearably bored. And thoughts of Molly just seemed to keep popping into his brain interrupting thoughts. Why was she getting to him like this all of a sudden? Surely he wasn't…jealous of her new guy? No of course not, that's a stupid thought. She had every right to find someone and be happy.

But he could make her happy too…

He jumped up and decided to get dressed and go to the lab to run a few tests he had been putting off. He just didn't feel like facing Molly while they were both there. What if he said something stupid? Oh what did it matter? He had to go see her, maybe then the annoying thoughts would go away. He threw his coat on and walked out to catch a cab.

When he arrived at the hospital, he walked in to the lab and right passed her to sit down at a table with a microscope. She didn't pay him much mind and seemed to be very busy writing out some kind of report. He tried to keep busy and keep his mind focused…but his eyes kept wandering over to her. Her hair looked different today…

Before he could stop himself, he was full blown staring at her. She must have felt his eyes on her because she glanced up at him and did a double take when she saw his eyes on her.

"Everything okay?" She asked innocently.

He stared a second longer then briskly turned back to his work. He knew she was looking at him, perhaps waiting for an answer to her question, but he remained quiet.

Lunch time came and Molly wrapped up what she was doing to go grab a sandwich from the cafeteria. She stood and wrote down a few last second notes on the report she had been working on, then turned. She gasped in surprise when she found Sherlock was standing directly in front of her, arms behind his back, tall frame looking down at her.

"You've curled your hair." He said simply.

"I didn't hear you come over," She laughed, "You scared me."

"Why have you curled your hair?" He stood not breaking eye contact.

"Oh, I'm meeting Tom for dinner after work and wouldn't have time to do it before we met." She replied quietly. She looked around a little confused then tried to slide sideways to get around Sherlock, but he quickly placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her against the table. She slowly looked up at him. His gaze was unlike she had ever seen…almost like he was trying to stare into her very soul.

"Sherlock…we…" But she trailed off and couldn't remember what she was even going to say. His face was so close…he smelled amazing and his curvy lips looked so delicious…

"We what?" he said quietly, keeping the same straight face he had had on the entire time. He couldn't help but torment her a bit. He hated to admit it to himself but…he was having fun. She continued to look at his lips and he saw her intentions and moved very quickly back over to his table as though nothing had happened.

Molly stood rooted to the spot for a good half a minuet before she finally seemed to recompose herself. Sherlock was absolutely and utterly pleased with himself. He could get used to this…

"I'll just go…and…" She cleared her throat and smoothed her shirt out, "Get some…food…"

She practically ran out of the lab. Sherlock watched the door close behind her and laughed in spite of himself, leaning back over his work.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days Sherlock tried to control himself. He found he was looking at Molly quite often and thoughts of her plagued him like never before. The way she had looked at him…the way she made him feel…like some great beast was wanting to rip from his belly with lust. He had never known this feeling before and it was quite exciting.

He was already in the lab waiting when she arrived this particular day. He didn't have any work to do…he just showed up to watch her…

And after an hour of trying to look like he had something to do, he found he had run out of ideas. He tried to think of a good way to start a conversation. He couldn't. So instead he blurted it out.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" His deep voice cut the silence in the room.

Molly looked up quickly at him, "What?"

"Dinner? Do you want to get some? Later obviously…" He said looking back at her.

She smiled looking down.

"Um…yeah. Sure why not? Just a couple of work friends for drinks right?" She laughed.

Sherlock didn't. "Yes. Of course."

The day absolutely dragged on. Every time Molly would walk by him, her scent would be like a drug for him and he would momentarily forget everything in the room but her. He didn't have any work of his own to do so he instead helped her get a few tests run. Mainly so she could get out of work on time. When she did finish up and wash her hands, her grabbed her coat and helped her put it on, then threw his own on. It was almost six p.m. and the plan was for them to go home, shower, and change, then meet at the restaurant at 7. Sherlock of course dressed in his dark colors that looked so handsome against his pale skin and dark hair. He prided himself on staying clean as a cat. Although his flat may be a mess with work everywhere, there was a place for everything and he knew where everything was. It was as he called it, an organized mess.

He was the first to arrive and ordered a bottle of red wine for the table. He had just taken a sip when Molly walked in. He stood and she spotted him, smiled, and made her way to the table. She had a very simple but fitting black dress with her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders with some curls towards the ends.

"This restaurant is beautiful Sherlock!" She grinned hugely.

"You've never been here?" he asked politely.

"Oh gosh no. This is way too fancy for me!" She didn't want to sound rude so she quickly added, "Not that I didn't want to come! I just have never had an occasion…" She trailed off clearing her throat.

"Well I just so happen to know a few people that work here and they owed me a favor, otherwise reservations would have been impossible so quickly."

The table itself was beautifully set up with an ivory white tablecloth draped elegantly across it and a single red rose in a small glass vase in the center. Sherlock had moved the vase towards the edge of the table so it didn't block the view of his date.

"Was Tom angry you were coming to dinner with me?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh…" she laughed nervously, "No…he knows I work with you…he didn't care…"

Sherlock knew immediately she was lying. He had looked her up and down as soon as he had seen her and knew at once she hadn't told him where she was going. He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"So what _is_ the occasion may I ask?" She said taking a sip from her wine glass, obviously trying to change the subject.

"No occasion. Just wanted to see you." He said simply.

"Oh…okay." Molly said. She fidgeted a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing…"

She was so easy to read. Almost like looking at pages in a book.

"You feel guilty. You didn't tell Tom where you went." He said. "But the question is…why?"

"I…" Molly started but seemed to have nothing to say.

"I want you to know Molly; I'm not trying to date you. I can't have a normal relationship…I don't think I'm capable of one."

She seemed to be a bit disheartened and her mouth twitched a bit.

"But I have found myself unable to stop thinking of you." He said quietly. "I don't understand why…all I know is…" He leaned forward to talk more quietly, "I want you Molly." She looked up and stared into his green eyes.

"I don't want to ruin your relationship. I simply want to give you what you have wanted all along."

She didn't seem to be able to break eye contact. Her breathing was caught somewhere in her chest. Was Sherlock seriously saying this right now? To her?! Was she asleep?

"I understand this may be difficult for you. But I can't leave you alone anymore." He added.

She didn't seem to be able to form words anymore. Sherlock seemed to notice.

"I wonder if you will accompany me to my flat tonight. I have a lot more I'd like to…discuss with you in private." His eyes gleamed playfully.

"Um…I-I…Tom…"

"Forget about him. When you're with me…I want you to only focus on me. Do you understand?" He said lowly.

She obviously couldn't speak so she swallowed hard and nodded. Dinner went by painfully slowly. Neither ate very much, but Molly seemed to like the wine he had chosen as she had three glasses of it by the time they left.

Sherlock paid the bill, assisted Molly with her coat, then placed a hand on her lower back and firmly guided her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock caught a cab rather quickly, let Molly in first, then slid in beside her and told the driver his address. He kept his hand on her upper leg the entire way. Molly either didn't want to, or couldn't seem to move very much. She clutched her purse tightly and kept her lips pursed together. Sherlock moved his hand up her leg a bit when they drew close to his flat and she made a small squeaking noise that made him grin.

They both got out and Sherlock unlocked the door, grabbing Molly's trembling hand and leading her up the stairs. He closed his flat's door behind them and suddenly turned and pushed Molly against it. He decided he couldn't waste a single second making small talk and listening to her making excuses. Molly's purse fell to the floor.

Sherlock leaned in and caught her in a deep, desperate kiss that she gladly returned. Her head felt as if it was full of fog, her knees grew weak, her hands somehow found themselves in Sherlock's hair, grasping it, attempting to pull him, if possible, even closer. Oh his lips were sweet from the red wine, he did indeed taste as good as he looked. After what seemed to be an eternity, they had to break apart for air. Their faces stayed close as they caught their breath.

"I often wondered what that felt like…now I see why people do it." Sherlock grinned. He then pulled back and took his coat off. Molly followed suite.

"You've had three glasses of wine; my bathroom is down the hall there. You may as well go into my bedroom when you're done. I'll be there waiting for you."

She stood glued to the spot, her heart racing at his words. Was she jumping into this too fast? Surely not she had been waiting for his attention for years…

But things are different now…you have a boyfriend…and a flat together.

"Something wrong?" Sherlock asked noticing her lack of movement.

"No…" She replied and quickly went towards the bathroom. But was there? Was this really what she should be doing? She was torn apart. She had loved Sherlock for…well as long as she had known him…but now that this was finally happening…she didn't know what to feel. She washed her hands and walked into Sherlock's bedroom with every intention of talking to him about these feelings.

But her breath caught in her chest yet again. There he was standing with his shirt off, his black pants hanging loosely off his lean frame. He turned towards her and smiled.

Oh dear god. What was she going to tell him again?

"I think you've over dressed," He said.

"I…I need to talk to you." She stuttered out. He walked over to her quickly lifted her dress up over her head and threw it aside. He then pressed himself against her and ran his fingers up her back.

"What is there to talk about?" He said in a very quiet voice. God why did he make her so weak? Her body absolutely screamed for her to shut up and let him touch her…

"It's just…I don't want to hurt…" Sherlock leaned down and gently began kissing her neck. Her eyes closed instinctively. She shuddered and drew in a desperate breath.

"Tom...I don't…want to hurt him." She finally spit out. Sherlock obviously hadn't heard a word she had said because he picked her up and gently threw her on his bed, climbing on top of her. She half-heartedly pushed at his chest, but he pinned her wrists down beside her head. She felt such pleasure from his smallest touches…pleasure only he could give her. She stared up at him, wondering what was running through his mind. He leaned in and attacked her neck again with his lips, her head rolled to the side.

"Sherlock we shouldn't-" But she made a small moan when his mouth found her cleavage. He practically tore the bra she was wearing off and continued like nothing had happened. Molly had goosebumps. How can someone who's never had sex make her feel this good? And know all the right places to touch and lick and kiss…

Molly tried to refrain from touching him, she was trying to talk her body out of this crazy deed she was about to do. But he worked his way down to her stomach and panty line and she found herself grasping at his hair yet again. Why does her body keep betraying her?!

Sherlock suddenly leaned up and gave her a sly grin.

"You're right. We should wait." He said and with that got up off of her. She laid there stunned for a moment.

"W-what?" She asked in a quiet voice. Sherlock was buttoning his shirt back up smiling some kind of devilish smile.

"We should wait. We've only just started this after all…" he said and picked up her dress throwing it to lay beside her on the bed. She got up and redressed rather quickly. She felt…unusual and a bit used…

"I…I guess I'll see you Monday at the lab then?" She said picking the contents of her purse up off the floor a few minutes later.

"Yes I supposed you will." He said. She gave an odd grin then quickly turned and left. Sherlock shut the door behind her. He laughed in spite of himself. This wasn't the right night to do this. Besides; Molly had to decide If this was what she really wanted or not. He just wanted to give her a taste. The thought of her not being able to stop thinking about him over the weekend while she was with Tom would give him pleasure enough for now. He knew she would eventually be putty in his hands…


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came and Sherlock found himself quite eager to arrive at the lab. He had multiple phone calls over the weekend for potential cases, some of them he easily helped people with over the phone, a few other interesting ones he put on hold or only decided to do the forensic part of the job so he wouldn't have to travel.

He walked into the lab and was surprised to see it was empty with no sign no one had been there.

Well this was disheartening. He had only come here to see Molly and she wasn't even here. He hung around for a while but it was obvious she wasn't showing up today. He walked out of the hospital with the intention of heading across the street for a cup of coffee.

"Sherlock Holmes?" He heard. He turned around and saw a guy with dark hair in a long coat and scarf holding a cup of coffee. He had to pause a moment and take in this guy's familiar look.

"Do…I know you?" he said stopping while the guy walked briskly over to him. Sherlock supposed he was handsome. He had a kind eye and lean frame.

"No I haven't gotten to meet you yet but Molly talks about you all the time," He smiled and held his hand out for Sherlock to shake it.

"Oh your…Tom is it?" Sherlock said politely shaking his hand.

"Yeah, that's me. Molly's talked about then eh?" He said smiling proudly.

"Yeah she mentioned you a time or two…" Sherlock muttered, "Speaking of which, do you know where she is? She's not at work."

"Oh she's at home, wasn't feeling well. She seemed fine but just didn't feel up to working I guess. Women, huh?" Tom grinned.

Sherlock grinned. 'You don't even know the half of it' he thought to himself.

"Anyway we were planning on having a get together with some friends this weekend if you want to come over." Tom said.

"Oh I don't know if I'm welcome…" Sherlock grinned to himself.

"Nonsense, Molly adores you, and you seem like a nice guy to me. Come on over and have a drink. It's just a small get together. Here, I'll write the address for you," he wrote it on the back of the receipt for his coffee.

"Saturday at seven p.m." Tom smiled and handed him the paper.

"Thank you. I'll try to…drop by." Sherlock said trying his best to be nice. He was secretly laughing to himself. He was going to show up and make her squirm like never before. Poor Tom didn't know what he had done.

Sherlock stopped by the lab three more times that week. Once she wasn't there at all, and the other two times, as soon as she saw him she would purposefully find someone to talk to or something to do until he left. He didn't mind. He found it quite funny how uncomfortable he made her. He didn't bother her too much or spend any alone time with her.

When Saturday rolled around, Sherlock dressed in a handsome, dark maroon button up shirt with his normal black dress pants. He made sure he looked decent before putting his coat on and walking out the door. Molly's flat was only about a ten minuet cab ride away, and Sherlock arrived around 7:30. He knocked on the door and after a moment Molly answered it. A smile slowly faded off her face.

"How did you know about this?" She asked quietly. Sherlock took in her looks for a split second. Black skirt, simple pink shirt, hair down. He had to admit she had finally chosen an outfit that showed off her nice curves.

"Oh I met Tom the other day. Did he not mention me?" Sherlock could have laughed at the look on her face. He walked past Molly and inside out of the cold air, taking his coat off and hanging it up.

"You made it!" Tom said happily, holding a beer, obviously a little buzzed.

"So I have," Sherlock said, "So nice of you to invite me by the way."

Molly closed the door, her heart pumping. She was a little angry but she wasn't sure at whom. Tom hadn't even mentioned he had seen him let alone invited him over.

"I forgot to tell you I met him, Molly!" Tom said throwing an arm over Sherlock who was a little disgusted he had done so.

"Obviously," Molly said quietly. Tom laughed.

"Feisty this one!" He said motioning to her. Molly gave him an angry look he didn't see because the doorbell rang and he was busy inviting another guy into the door.

"Nice place," Sherlock said staring at her, hands in his pockets.

"You've over dressed," She said rolling her eyes and walking into the living room. Sherlock grinned and followed her. She picked up an empty chip bowl sitting in front of a few guys on a couch and walked towards the kitchen.

She fought with herself and finally decided she was angry at both of them. She set the bowl on a counter and leaned against it sighing.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

The low deep voice in her ear sent unwanted waves of pleasure down her whole body.

"I haven't…I've just been busy that's all," She said without turning around. She felt him move a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No I don't think that's true." She heard.

Tom came noisily trudging into the kitchen and somehow Sherlock was already nearly on the other side of the kitchen.

"Help yourself, mate! Beers in the fridge, chips are…somewhere around here…" he looked around.

"Oh thank you, Tom, but I don't plan on drinking tonight."

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna go smoke a cig real quick…have you given him a tour yet, Molly?" He said happily.

"No I was…just gonna do that…" She said very unenthusiastically. She began walking assuming Sherlock was following.

"This is the living room, obviously." She said quickly walking on, "Bedroom here…another one here. Bathroom here." She stopped in front of the open door.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"I don't quite understand why you're mad at me…explaining that would be a fine start," He answered.

"Because, Sherlock, I just…you and your…bloody hair and damn cheekbones" She stumbled over her words. She felt herself blushing but couldn't help it. He was, after all, gorgeous.

"I'm sorry my cheekbones make you so angry," Sherlock said obviously amused.

"It's not just that! You just act so…smug! All the time! Like you have the answers for everything and never doubt yourself even for a second!"

She was obviously very frustrated…but her mad face was so sexy…

She pressed on "And then Tom does something like this and I just…I can't stand you boys anymore!"

She had every intention of venting on and on, but she felt Sherlock grab ahold of her upper arm and it happened so fast, it took her a moment to realize what he was doing.

In a split second he had pulled her into the bathroom, closed the door, and was lifting her up so she was straddling him and pressed her against the wall. Her body felt as if a hot wire had ran through it, her voice stopped working as he forced her skirt up. She found herself grabbing desperately at his pants. Oh God did she want him so bad. Every horrible thing he had ever done or said had been forgotten. All she knew in this moment was she needed to be touched by him only. He got his pants undone quickly and she watched as he ripped her panties clean off, she held onto his shoulders as he quickly pushed up into her. She let out a gasp and her fingers gripped tightly to his shirt.

He was every bit as merciless as his personality…confident, demanding, strong…her head was absolutely swimming as he pushed her back into that wall over and over again. She was probably making noise but she wasn't sure, what did it matter anyway? She was busy grabbing his hair, clinging desperately to his neck, digging her nails into anything she could grasp onto.

"Are you still mad?" He whispered. His hot breath tickled her ear, exciting her more. She tried to form words but her brain wasn't working right. She leaned her head back against the wall while he continued to thrust into her. Over and over, deeper and more passionate then anything she had ever felt. She could feel her body aching for release.

"I asked you a question." He said and began to go even harder.

"N-no…" She groaned and knew she made a bit too much noise that time. But oh God he was hitting just the right spot. Her body began to tighten around him and as it did, her moans got slightly louder. Sherlock covered her mouth with his hand firmly and leaned in close to her ear.

"I want you to finish now," He whispered. Her eyes absolutely could not stay open as his words threw her over the edge. Waves of pleasure went through her entire body and she moaned into Sherlock's hand. She was glad it was there now. Surely the others would hear her if not. As she finished, he did too only much quieter than her. They stayed still a moment, coming down off their highs, then he let her down.

A minute later they both walked out of the bathroom. Thankfully no one was nearby and Sherlock hurried and slipped his coat back on.

"Leaving so soon?" Tom caught him on his way back in from his smoke.

"Yes…don't want to have too much fun tonight do we?" He grinned. Tom gave him an odd look but continued his walk inside. Sherlock knew his face was a little flushed and he certainly felt weak in the knees…but the thought of giving one person that much pleasure…well that was more than enough for now…She could deal with Tom on her own. He made no difference to him. All he knew was that he had a taste and knew now he couldn't leave her alone…


	5. Chapter 5

Molly sat by herself in her kitchen staring into her cup of coffee. Last night had been a dream right? Surely it had. Tom was still in bed with a hangover…but her mind barely had any room for him in it right now. Not when thoughts of Sherlock were so tempting…

Thankfully no one had known about their short hook up. None of the guys had even noticed they had both been back there. Though she had to admit it was rather exciting. The rush, the lust, the passion…it was more then she could have ever hoped to get from Sherlock. He may not be romantic but somehow he still made her feel like no one else could.

She pulled her cell from her pocket. It may be a bit childish but she felt the need to say something to him.

'Thanks for coming last night'

The text sent. She sat in silence for a moment. A little ding on her phone told her he had replied.

'No, thank you. -SH'

She blushed furiously, he of course would turn that phrase on her. Another text from him appeared.

'I wish I could see you blushing right now -SH'

Molly's heart beat a little faster. Why could simple words make her feel this way? She texted back;

'I wish you could too' Her phone was silent a few minutes. She sipped on her coffee and threw a blanket over her shoulders as she went to sit on the couch.

'I guess you're not mad at me anymore? –SH'

She thought a moment.

'Oh I'm still mad and I fully expect you to beg for forgiveness' She grinned as she sent the message.

'I don't beg. -SH' He simply replied.

'So serious…' She mocked him.

'I'd like to make you beg –SH'

Molly swallowed hard reading the words.

'Make me beg for what?' She hesitantly asked. Her heart pounded as she waited for a reply.

'You'll see soon enough. –SH'

She set her phone aside trying to calm herself. Coffee. Sip your coffee.

She didn't hear from him the rest of the day. Tom mostly lazed around, taking pain pills and a cool rag on his head. He didn't talk much, which Molly was thankful for. She felt a little guilty being around him anymore. Not that they had a perfect relationship…but he had treated her better than any man had thus far. She didn't know if she even loved him.

Monday rolled around faster then she had been hoping for and she found herself once again at the hospital, which was busier than ever. She had an autopsy first thing when she arrived. It was a fairly simple one. An older woman who had passed away in the night. After a few grueling hours of dissecting, she could finally return to her beloved lab where she could relax and do the book of paperwork on the poor woman. She sat down and began to work quietly sipping a hot cup of tea she had grabbed from the break room.

"Well it's nice to see you too," She heard and nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been so absorbed in her work she hadn't even realized Sherlock had been in the room when she entered it.

"Oh my gosh…" She laughed, "You have to quit doing that."

"You should pay more attention," He said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Oh just some normal detective work. Very important. Nothing to worry yourself about."

She grinned. She knew he was lying. He hadn't done any actual work the last week…besides helping her.

"Yes, sir Mr. big famous detective."

"Are you mocking me?" He looked at her.

"Oh I'm just having fun. Don't you have a sense of humor?" She said smiling and looking over at him. He looked at her with a funny look on his face.

"Apparently not…" She said quietly.

He watched her work for a while tapping his fingers on the desk subconsciously. How he would love to throw her on top of that table she was sitting at and make her absolutely lose her mind in ecstasy. He knew he could do it…but the hospital was too busy. They stood the chance of someone walking in and her losing her job. He didn't want to do that to her.

"I want you to come over after work." He said after a few minutes of silence.

She looked up as he began walking towards her, "Sherlock…I can't," She said, "Tom-"

"I don't want you thinking of him when you're with me," he said in a deep voice, "You understand?"

"No Sherlock I-I can't-" But in a split second he was in front of her, his hands enveloped either side of her jaw and forced her to meet him in a slow, passionate kiss. She grabbed onto the front of his shirt, pulling him in even closer. She always melted the moment he touched her. She couldn't seem to help herself. It was just something about him. He finally broke them apart but kept his hands on her jaw and neck area, forcing her to look upwards at him.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked quietly.

"Crystal," She said breathlessly, dizzy from her state of euphoria he had just plunged her into.

"Good girl." He gave a half grin. He leaned in and kissed her a little more quickly once more.

"So you will come over after work?" He said quietly. She nodded looking up into his green eyes, dark with what she knew was lust. Sherlock didn't seem to want to move from their close position. She knew his mind was reeling.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

He took a deep breath in trying to calm himself, "How I wish I could have you right here on this desk…" He said lowly running his fingertips very lightly down her arms, giving her goosebumps.

Molly swallowed hard, trying to keep her breathing under control.

'I'll see you tonight,' he said. He then left as quickly as he came, leaving her in a very odd way. She couldn't concentrate on anything the rest of the day. She somehow finished her report of the autopsy and got a few lab tests run. Never had time gone more slowly than it had today…


	6. Chapter 6

Molly sent a text to Tom telling him she would be stuck at work late tonight and not to wait up for her. Of course he bought it…she knew he would. Then she slid her coat on, grabbed her purse, and closed up the lab for the night.

She walked out of the hospital to catch a cab. A few snowflakes were dancing around the frigid air but other than that it was a very still evening. She hopped in the taxi when one finally stopped and told them '221B Baker Street please'

A short ride and she was stepping out of the cab and up to Sherlock's door. She pressed the buzzer and waited for the door to unlock, and when it did, hurriedly made her way out of the cold and up the stairs into the warmth of Sherlock's flat where he closed the door behind her.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Sherlock grinned.

"Where's Mrs. Hudson?" She asked as Sherlock took her jacket.

"Away visiting family. She ought to be back any day now." He said, "Glass of wine?" He walked towards the kitchen.

"Just a small one. I'll have to go home at some point tonight."

"You don't have to…" She heard him mumble.

She sat in John's chair and he sat in his own. She finished her wine in a few sips.

"It's pretty dusty in here…" She said looking around. He didn't seem to hear her, or didnt respond anyway. He continued to look at her while his own wine sat untouched on the coffee table.

"So…why did you want me over?" She asked feeling a little awkward.

"I think you know why…but first come with me." He stood and held out his hand for her to grab and he pulled her back towards the bathroom. Her heart beat faster and for a fleeting second she thought maybe they would do what they had done at her house at his…but instead he pulled her in and let go of her hand. He turned towards the bathtub and turned the water on.

"Arms up," He said. It took her a little by surprise and she hesitated.

"Now," he said looking her in her eyes. She didn't dare dispute and lifted them in the air.

He pulled her shirt over her head then took her by the shoulders and turned her around where he undid her bra. As it fell to the ground, she took a shuddering breath in and turned back around. Sherlock dropped to his knees and unzip her jeans, pulling them down along with her underwear and stood back up. She stepped out of them both. He then pulled the band out of her ponytail allowing her hair to fall freely around her shoulders.

The bathtub filed quickly with hot water and he directed her to get in and wash then left the room closing the door.

"Oh…Sherlock I don't have any clothes to change into!" She yelled after him. After she said it, she realized it probably wouldn't matter anyway. She soaked in the hot water for a few minutes and washed up then drained the water and got out, drying with a towel hanging on the rack. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked out. It was a little cool now that she was naked with just a towel around her. She pulled it tighter around her and looked around finding Sherlock looking out of a window.

"All done," She said quietly. He turned and grinned. Why was he so damn handsome? His gaze alone made her weak in the knees. He walked over to her and pulled the towel slowly off of her. It dropped to the floor and Molly found herself fidgeting nervously as he walked a full circle around her, looking her up and down. Her skin got goosebumps quickly from the cold and excitement.

"Relax…" he said coming back around to stand and face her. She took a deep breath in and out.

"Better?" He asked. She nodded.

"Good. Now go to my room." She folded her arms across her chest and walked towards his room. What was she doing? Why can she not resist every little thing he tells her to do? He followed her in and closed the door. It was a fair bit warmer in his room thankfully. She stood still waiting for him to do or say something.

"Turn and face the door," He said gently. She did what he asked and turned to face the door as he walked behind her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her. She turned and glanced at him, then turned back around.

"Yes…of course."

It was silent a moment and she heard a drawer open and close. She fidgeted her hands in anticipation. She suddenly felt something slip over her eyes, turning the room instantly black. She felt him tie whatever it was he covered her vision with behind her head tightly.

"Can you see anything?" He asked. She turned her head a little each way but everything was dark.

"No."

She felt his fingers run lightly down her back and she shuddered. He stayed behind her and planted a few soft kisses up the side of her neck to her ear where he bit lightly and tugged at it. She fought to even her breathing. He pulled away for a moment and she could hear him taking some clothes off. How much though, she wasn't sure…

She then felt his hands on her directing her to turn around and face him, which she did. He pressed himself against her naked body and she felt the warmth from his chest. One of his hands slid around to her lower back and the other one tangled itself into her hair. He tugged gently on her hair and she was a little confused what he wanted, but he suddenly gave a sharp tug downward that made her face look toward the sky. She gasped a little at the sharp pain but his lips caught hers mid gasp in a deep kiss. The hand on her lower back pulled her closer to him still, and the hand in her hair held desperately on, making sure she could not pull away. Her hands instinctively worked their way up his chest.

She felt herself being directed back until her legs hit the edge of his bed, and then he pushed her down onto in. She laid there and felt Sherlock climb on top of her, forcing himself between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her again, her hands going into his hair. But he grabbed her wrists and forced them down beside her head. She squirmed against the pressure, wanting nothing more than to touch him.

She felt his mouth at her neck again, kissing, gently nibbling, down to her collar bone, down to her breasts. She fought to free her arms, squirming under him, her heart racing excitedly.

"Aww…What's wrong?" He asked in a mock worried sort of way. She could see in her mind that damned grin she knew he was doing. She moaned desperately as he pushed his hips in closer to hers.

"I need you…" She said breathlessly, feeling pink creep up her cheeks as she said it out loud.

"What do you say?" He said quietly.

"P-Please…" She said desperately.

"Oh that wasn't very convincing…it didn't sound very heart felt…" he teased, letting go of one of her wrists to run his fingers down her chest and below her navel.

"Please Sherlock," She said a bit louder, "I need you right now…please…" She said sensually. She surely couldn't contain herself any longer. He brought his hand back up to hold her wrist back down and she moaned as she felt him agonizingly slowly push into her. Her hips arched up automatically, trying to get as much of him as possible. He slowly began to grind his hips into hers and waves of pleasure went through Molly's whole body.

"This is nice but…it just isn't my pace at all…" She heard him say. He suddenly stopped and let go of her wrists to grab ahold of her waist. Then abruptly pounded his hips into hers, making her cry out in surprise, grasping at his sheets.

"That's better isn't it?" He panted out, continuing to mercilessly push into her over and over. Her hands finally found his arms and she dug her nails into him. She couldn't help it, her body was out of her own control right now. Her voice moaning of its own accord. He just fit so perfectly…and he knew just how to move, just where to touch her. She reached up to take her blindfold off but he reached down and grabbed her wrists harshly pinning it back down to the bed, then grabbed back onto her waist.

"Don't mess with anything," He said.

"But I-I want to…to see you," She managed out and reached for it again. He grabbed her more aggressively this time and pushed her arm back onto the bed as before

"You will do as you're told." He growled and began to go faster and faster, harder and harder, causing her to grasp back onto the sheets. Her body ached for release…oh she needed to feel it again…nothing made her feel more alive. He continued roughly thrusting and finally her back arched as that initial wave of pleasure began to tear through her. She moaned loudly as the waves of ecstasy rushed all over her entire body, making every muscle tighten. Sherlock grasped her hips very firmly, her tightness absolutely overwhelming. He could not contain himself anymore as his own pleasure broke free inside of her. He sat still a moment, not wanting to break them apart. He gently pulled the tie he had used as a blindfold from around Molly's eyes.

"Oh God, Molly…" He said coming down from his high, looking her in the eyes, "What have you done to me…?" He panted grinning. She gave a small grin then closed her eyes again trying to calm herself back down.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly sat on the edge of Sherlock's bed wearing nothing but one of his shirts. He was sound asleep, breathing slowly and peacefully…why could she not be that peaceful? Why could she not shake this feeling of guilt? She had gotten what she wanted. She had the man she had been crushing on for years and years here asleep beside her after a night of amazing sex.

She normally could push thoughts of Tom far away when she was with Sherlock but now that he was asleep and she had nothing to distract her…she realized how messed up the situation was. She held her arms tightly feeling very ashamed of herself. She had to go. She had to get home to Tom and tell him the truth. She stood and took one last long look at Sherlock's face.

But she suddenly felt torn…he couldn't give her a normal relationship. He said so himself. So should she really choose him over Tom? Tom meant stability and normalcy. Sherlock could never be tied down like that…could he?

She supposed it didn't matter… Tom would decide for her when she told him the truth. And she knew she had to.

She found her clothes in the bathroom and redressed in them, shoving her used underwear in her bag, grabbing her coat, and leaving. As she hailed a cab, she noticed the slight bruise forming on her wrist where he had forced it down several times. Great how would she explain that?

Her heart was absolutely pounding as she sat in the taxi headed towards home. She glanced at her phone and saw it had 3 missed calls from Tom all while she had been with Sherlock. Oh dear God…she felt so nervous it made her stomach turn.

She took a deep breath in and turned the key to her flat.

"Where have you been?" She heard Tom's voice come from the couch as she closed the door.

"I…" She took a shuddering breath in and started again, "I need to talk to you."

She held her bag tightly and made her way to the couch to sit beside him where he turned the t.v. off.

"Yes you do. I called the hospital after trying to get ahold of you for an hour and they said you had left at seven thirty. It's now past eleven, so where have you been?" He asked. She looked down and gulped hard to try to keep the tears at bay. Just be honest…

"I was with…Sherlock." She said quietly. A weird look came over his face…almost amused.

"Oh…why didn't you just text me and tell me that?" He said, seeming to be relieved. She realized he didn't understand.

"No Tom…I was _with_ him…" There was an intense quiet as the smile slowly faded off of Tom's face.

"Oh…I see…"

"I wanted to tell you sooner-"

"Sooner?" He looked amazed, "How long has this been going on between you two?"

"I don't know…less than two weeks? It wasn't long Tom I swear…I just…felt like I had to tell you."

He sat silently as though trying to absorb all this information and process it.

"Tom I'm sorry…I feel so horrible…" She was at a loss for words.

"I…I guess I somehow I knew that if he ever showed you any attention you would choose him. I just knew. The way you always talked about him." He shook his head looking at the floor, "Lets not pretend we had a perfect relationship. You're bored with me. Maybe he can make you happier then I can."

Molly tried fighting those damned tears back. His face was heartbroken.

"Tom…you made me so happy these past two years-"

"Just not happy enough," He said and stood, "I'm going to bed."

"Do you want me to come?" She asked awkwardly.

"Frankly…I don't even want to look at you right now…" He said and walked off to the bedroom closing the door roughly behind him.

She sat there feeling miserable for a few minutes. She knew she deserved that…but it still hurt knowing it was her own fault. She didn't want to stay here tonight. She didn't want to look around and be reminded of him and how sad he looked when she told him. So she went to the dryer and pulled some clean clothes out, thankfully she had left a load in because she wouldn't go into the bedroom to get any. She changed into the clean underwear, jeans, and blue long sleeve shirt, then put her coat back on and left. She didn't know exactly where she was going to go…but she couldn't stay there. And she didn't want to go back to Sherlock's flat and have to explain anything. Frankly…she was growing mad at him as she walked out into the freezing air, watching her breath come out in clouds. She hadn't asked for his advances…

If it wasn't for him, she could continue on with her normal life she had spent two years making with Tom. Yet again, she found herself angry with him. And maybe even more so at herself.

She walked and walked until her fingers and toes were absolutely numb with cold. She didn't realize where she was going but she saw the hospital and decided she could go in there and stay to get away from everyone.

It was eerily silent as she made her way towards her work area in the basement. She flipped the lights on in the lab and threw her bag down by the door, sighing heavily. What was she doing here? She made her way to one of the chairs at the high desk and sat down, lowering her head to lay on her arms. She stared off vacantly for quite some time and eventually succumbed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Molly," She grumbled in her sleep, turning to face the other way.

"Molly," The voice was a bit louder this time. She sat up quickly and nearly fell out of the chair she was in, but someone threw their arm around her just in time.

"What are you doing?" She heard again and looked up to see Sherlock was the one who caught her.

She turned back towards the table and put her head in her hands.

"I'm fine. Just go away." She said quietly.

"You had a row didn't you?" He said, "With Tom last night."

"Sherlock don't…"

"You told him where you had been, he went to bed alone, you put clean clothes on and came here."

"It doesn't take a detective to figure that out…" She said sarcastically.

"No but my question is; why didn't you come back to my flat?" He asked. She sleepily looked up at him.

"Because I'm mad at you Sherlock."

"What is it this time? My teeth? My nose?" He said jokingly. She rolled her eyes and put her head back in her hands.

"This is all your fault." She said.

"My fault? You have been trying to get my attention for how many years now? And I give you some finally and it's not what you want?" He asked.

"But why did you wait so long?!" Molly asked turning to look up at him. "I waited and waited for you, tried to make you jealous, tried everything to get your attention, and you wait until I have finally found someone that treats me right, and then…" She trailed off. She knew he didn't care. She was simply too frustrated to keep arguing right now. And she knew she would start crying if she got too worked up.

"I need to go clock in and start working." She said quietly standing up. Her neck and back were very stiff from sleeping like she had.

"You can leave anytime you want. I'll be fine." She said walking past him to get her badge out of her bag.

But he didn't leave; he stayed with her the entire day. Not talking, not making snide remarks. Simply keeping to himself and staying in the lab.

He was trying to figure out what was going on in her brain. Women were one thing he never had and probably never would truly understand. He knew she was upset because she thought he had torn the two of them apart. And although it did make him feel just a twinge of guilt…it wasn't his fault entirely. He knew she wanted him. Why would she be mad at him for giving her what she wanted? He just couldn't understand. Maybe she was hoping for something more from him?

Surely she knew he didn't know anything about romance. But her and Tom were separated now. He supposed he could try…maybe it would lift her spirits back up. He didn't like her being this depressed. He couldn't have fun with her this way…

Finally at the end of her shift, she began to pack up her bag and Sherlock got up and quickly grabbed the door for her to walk through. She seemed startled and backed up as though she thought he was going to barrel through before her. When she realized he was holding it open for her, she quickly walked through muttering thanks.

She walked out to the door of the hospital and stopped when she got outside. She suddenly realized she didn't know where she was going to go. She went around out of everybody's way that was leaving and leaned against the bricks of the building, sinking to the cold ground. She buried her face in her arms and finally let the tears that had been threatening her since last night fall. This was the most helpless she had ever felt. She was lonely and wished now more than ever her dad was still alive so she had someone to talk to. Even just a hug from him would make her feel better.

Sherlock watched her from a bit of a distance. He had never realized how broken and fragile Molly really was. She had always just been someone there for him to use at his disposal. He felt awful now. Maybe it was mostly his fault… He walked over to her and stopped in front of her. She must have heard him because she looked up while he stood there, the wind gently blowing his coat around his legs. He held a hand down to her.

She wiped her tear stricken face on her sleeves and slowly grabbed his hand. He helped pull her up and then pulled her into a tight embrace. She buried her face into his chest and blinked tears furiously away. Maybe he did understand after all…maybe he did have a heart she told herself…

He led her into a cab and she found herself being pulled up into his flat once again. But this time he gently lead her to his room, handing her one of his shirts to sleep in once again, and then closed the door and left her alone to change.

She did and covered herself up in his blankets staring at the ceiling for a long while. She heard the slow, sad moan of a violin coming from the living room and listened to it while she stared aimlessly. His pillow smelled so clean, like him. She suddenly felt terrible for telling him it was his fault. She didn't like feeling this lonely. She wanted to feel him again, to know that he was there and real.

She climbed out of bed and walked quietly out of the bedroom. She walked slowly up behind him and rested her head against his back. He stopped playing and slowly turned to face her.

She stood on her tippy toes, grabbing the collar of his shirt to reach his lips where he obliged and they gently kissed. At that moment, Sherlock knew he would absolutely never understand a single thing about women…

They broke apart but Molly stayed close, resting her head on his chest now.

"Not mad anymore?" He asked a little unsure of what to say.

"No…" She answered softly. She had seen an entirely different side of him today and if this was the only day he was ever nice to her…well that was more than enough to her.

"It wasn't your fault. Me and Tom…we were growing apart before you came in. It wasn't all your fault."

"Well, Molly…I want you to know…you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Rent free?" She teased.

"Well…I think we can make some kind of arrangement…you don't have to pay me in money."

"Sherlock," She playfully hit him, smiling.

"Hey now, I'm the authority around here remember?"

"Oh yes, sir I forgot," She laughed.

"You've had a long day. You should get some sleep." Sherlock said pulling back and leading her back towards his room.

"Will you…lay with me? I know its early still…but I just…don't want to be alone…"

Sherlock grinned. "Of course."

Sherlock stayed lying next to her for a long time after she was asleep. He found himself fascinated with simply watching her sleep. The way she took such soft breaths and her chest moved up and down…the way her her hair framed her face, making her look more beautiful then she already was…was he going mad? The old Sherlock would never be laying here doing this! Surely he was going soft. He got up and paced the apartment for a few hours then decided to check his email. He was surprised when he saw he had one from Tom.

'Sherlock,

Thank you so much for showing me that I've just wasted the last two years of my life. You knew she would have given anything for you and you used her. If you would have left her alone, we would still be living perfectly happily right now. If you think I'm going to forgive you, you're dead wrong. She's nothing but a used up whore now anyway and everyone knows it. Enjoy my sloppy seconds while you can.

Your friend,

Tom'

Sherlock grew incredibly angry reading the email. How dare he talk about Molly that way!? Even if he's hurt…how dare he have the nerve to call her such things!? If Sherlock was one thing besides an egotistical arse, he was loyal. He would not let someone he cared for be talked to that way. He could only hope he ran into that little twat in a dark alley. He stared at it another minuet in outrage then slammed the laptop closed, disgusted and at a loss of what to do. So he simply went into his room, changed, and climbed under the sheets where Molly curled up against his chest to stay warm. He put an arm protectively over her. This had started out as a game, but he was involved too deeply now. Nobody talked about his friends like that. And that last sentence was most definitely a threat. One that would not be taken lightly.

He didn't sleep hardly at all that night…

 _Authors note:_

 _Thank you guys SOOO much for all the follows! I admit, these last two chapters were kind of fillers to lead up to a bit of a story line...hey can't have sex in every chapter now! ;) But more action will be ahead. I Just want to thank everyone so much for reading and enjoying my story! If you have any interest in Sherlock/Irene I also have another story called 'I Don't Do Love' about those two you may find interesting. Thanks again and I'll try to keep getting new chapters out fairly quickly!_


	9. Chapter 9

When Molly awoke the next morning, she was alone in bed. She glanced at her phone and realized she was going to be late for work if she didn't hurry. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get dressed and ready to go. Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait long for a taxi…

When she walked out into the living room, Sherlock was nowhere to be found. There was no note or text or anything to tell her where he had gone. She was used to being ignored and overlooked by him but a little respect wouldn't hurt considering they were a bit more serious now. At least she thought so…

She didn't have time to worry too much about him though; she just barely made it to the time clock before she was late. She walked to the same lab she had walked in over and over through the years and dropped her bag off in its normal spot then turned and froze. Tom was standing there leaned against her desk.

"Morning," He said with a smirk.

"…What are you doing here?" She asked, very puzzled.

"Oh you know me I just worry…came to check in on you…"

Molly looked anxiously around. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I-I need to get my things from the flat soon." She said.

"You're not taking anything…because you're going to come back home where you belong." He said darkly.

"You…said you didn't want to see me…we're done, Tom. I'm staying with Sherlock now-"

"Always!" He raised his voice, "It's always Sherlock this, Sherlock that! Why is it always about him!?"

"Be quiet you're going to get me in trouble!" She said looking around to make sure no one was nearby, "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"I don't care, Molly! You can get fired for all I care! But you need to come back home with me, now!" He said and began walking towards her.

She grabbed the only thing within reaching distance to swing at him; a book.

"What are you going to do with that?" He looked amused and continued walking.

"Get away from me," Molly said quietly staring at him.

"Or what? You going to read me a bedtime story?" He laughed and walked straight up to her, she swung the book at him but he easily pushed it out of her hands and grabbed ahold of her shoulders, forcing his lips on hers. She struggled to tear her face away from his and break free of his grip. His lips tasted like alcohol and it made her feel sick…When she finally broke free, she immediately smacked him hard across the face. He paused in shock for a second then made to grab her again.

"She said to get away from her!"

Tom froze looking over Molly's shoulder. Molly sighed in relief; she knew that deep voice anywhere. Sherlock walked around her and stood in between her and Tom.

"If it isn't the home wrecker himself," Tom said bravely. Molly backed up a safe distance away from the two.

"I would leave if I were you…" Sherlock said calmly, hands behind his back as though he wasn't remotely threatened by him.

"That sounds like a threat, mate." Tom said, getting an odd look in his eye.

"You catch on quickly don't you," Sherlock snapped back. There was a tense moment Tom looked up at him as if weighing his chances if he were to fight him…but must have finally decided against it because he made his way around Sherlock and towards the door.

"Tell that slut she can pick her stuff up-" But he never finished his sentence, in the instant Sherlock had heard the insult, he grabbed Tom's arm, forcing it behind him and had him pushed firmly against the wall by the door. Molly squeaked in surprise.

"What did you say?" Sherlock growled in his ear.

"I…I only meant to say…that Molly, ow! Can pick her things up tomorrow…"

"You tell her you're sorry…" Sherlock said in a low voice. Tom was quiet a moment and Molly took this second to chime in.

"It's ok, Sherlock…he doesn't have to…I deserved it."

He looked at her like she had absolutely lost her mind. Then turned back to Tom and lifted his arm higher.

"Say it!"

"I'm sorry! Ah my bloody arm! Let me go you psychopath!"

"Don't hurt him, Sherlock," Molly felt the need to say as she knew he got a ;little carried away sometimes.

Sherlock said into Tom's ear, "You know it's funny, you're not the first person to call me that…" He then released him and Tom opened the door of the lab to leave yelling out "You're both crazy! You make a perfect match!" And he left quickly stomping down the hallway. Sherlock turned to look at Molly, a peculiar look on his face.

"I could have handled him myself," She said trying to sound tough.

"Yes it looked like you had the situation under complete control…" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Where were you this morning?" She asked, taking her jacket off and making herself comfortable.

"Are we keeping tabs on each other now?"

She looked over at him, taken aback at his snippy comeback.

"No…I was simply wondering where you were, I woke up alone in your flat after all," She said annoyed. Sherlock acted as though he hadn't heard her and paced the room. She could tell something was bothering him but she knew from experience he wouldn't say what until he was ready. She continued along with her work like normal ignoring him. He came and went throughout the day, sometimes pacing, sometimes staring in no place in particular. It was driving her a bit crazy and he was very distracting to her working.

She finally packed up to leave after the very long day. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen so she left. When she walked into his flat she found him tirelessly still pacing. She took a shower, changed into shorts and a long comfy t-shirt to sleep in, made dinner, tried to read a book…but Sherlock was so exhausting to watch, she now wondered how John could stand it around him sometimes. It was enough to drive someone mad.

She decided she couldn't take it anymore and stood up from John's chair she was, in throwing her book down into it.

"Can you please sit down," She asked calmly. He didn't even glance at her and continued on his endless pace.

"Sherlock!" She said louder. But it was as if she wasn't even in the room. She was growing angrier.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES, SIT DOWN!"

He finally looked at her, shocked that loud of a voice could come from such a small frame. He stared at her but she glared right back relentlessly and pointed to his chair. He paused a moment but slowly made his way to his chair to sit down.

"What is the matter with you?" She said desperately, coming to stand in front of him.

"I was thinking…" He said slowly and almost unsure of what he should have said.

"All day? All day you have been thinking that deeply?" She asked. Sherlock felt as though he was being interrogated. It was rather cute the way she tried to act so tough. But he humored her and kept his attention on her.

"Yes I have," He replied simply. She sighed and folded her arms.

"What is bothering you? You can tell me, you know that," She said. He thought a moment. That annoying little prick Tom had been on his mind all day and if Molly hadn't been there…oh how he would have like to have given him a proper beating.

"Why did you say you deserved it?"

Molly was slightly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"When _he_ was at your work. What could ever warrant someone calling you, of all people, a slut…"

She felt a little embarrassed hearing him say it…it made her feel dirty.

"I don't know I just… I'm the one who cheated on him…I kind of did deserve it…that and I was afraid you would break his arm…"

"He would have deserved it. Disrespectful little-"

"Sherlock stop," She butted in.

"Well he is! You have no idea!"

"What do you mean?"

Sherlock sighed, "Never mind…it doesn't matter anymore..." He said looking away.

"That's what been bothering you all day isn't it? Your letting Tom get to you _that_ much?" Molly took another step towards him.

Sherlock was quiet.

"Like I said; it doesn't matter anymore. After we pick up your things tomorrow, you won't ever have to see or talk to him again."

Molly couldn't help but grin. Sherlock wanted her to stay away from him and that meant on thing to her…that he was jealous. And being jealous meant he had real feelings for her.

"What? Why are you smiling?" He seemed confused.

"It's nothing…" She shook her head, still smiling, starting to walk away from him.

"Come here," He said. She slowly made her way back over to him and kneeled down in front of his chair. He leaned forward placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Listen…I know I don't know much about this romance thing…but I want to protect you. You would help tremendously if you just steer clear of him."

"Sherlock he's not dangerous…" She nearly laughed. He didn't.

"You don't know what a man is capable of when his heart has been broken…" He said grimly.

"I won't go near him," She said to ease his mind.

"Promise me." He said seriously.

"I promise."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, still holding either side of her face. She reached up and placed a hand on his leg, moving it further up. But the sudden sound of the door opening downstairs made them break apart, Molly laughing.

"Well Mrs. Hudson is finally home…" Sherlock said quietly, "Perfect timing as usual…"

"Oh don't fret Mr. Detective…we can finish this later," She gave him a devilish grin and went into his bedroom closing the door as Mrs. Hudson called out his name to help her with her bags. He looked after her a moment, a small grin on his face. He found himself going to help Mrs. Hudson rather quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day after work, Molly went to Sherlock's flat first as he had made it very clear he was going with her to pick up her things. Sherlock had offered to call a moving company to rent a van to put her stuff in, but she insisted she wasn't taking much; she mainly needed her clothes and books. When they arrived, Molly was slightly surprised that he wasn't even there.

Sherlock was disappointed…how he had hoped he would try to start something with him again…

He assisted her in loading her clothes up in a suitcase, she was right, she didn't have much to pack. He went to close the suitcase but something black and lacy caught his eye. He made sure she wasn't looking and pulled them from the suitcase. It was a pair of panties; nearly see through with lace trimmings. His expert eyes could tell at once these were not Mollys'. He quickly shoved them into his coat pocket. He suddenly felt incredibly angry. Not only had that prick called Molly, of all people a slut, but he had been cheating on her…now that he took a good look around, letting his mind finally pay attention to something other than Molly, the evidence had been right in front of his face. He could have saved her a lot of heartache if he had only payed attention to his surroundings. He fought with himself for a moment on whether he should tell her or not…but finally decided not to. It would only hurt her more at this point. No he would have to keep this secret.

He zipped up the suitcase and went to the living room where Molly was filing another box with a random assortment of personal things. He came up behind her and dragged his fingertips up her arms. She turned her head and grinned at him, then turned back to what she was doing.

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately picking up on her body language.

"It's just a little sad you know?" She said quietly.

"I don't understand." He said simply. Why would this be sad? She was coming to stay with him…

"Tom was my rock while you were gone those two long years. He treated me better than anyone in my life had. And now…just like that…it's over."

Sherlock never really understood emotion well. He didn't see any point on dwelling on the past if it did not benefit the future.

"But…you're going to be with me…does that make you sad?" He said carefully still not understanding.

She turned around and looked at him a moment.

"Sometimes I wish I could be as uncaring as you are about some things," She muttered, "Of course I'm happy to be with you. But I don't like change. And this is a big change for me," She said trying to make him understand.

Although he may not fully understand why she felt this way, he did his best to be empathetic. When they got the final box packed, they grabbed everything and rode back to Sherlock's flat. Molly unpacked most of her stuff in his room, trying to keep things neat as this seemed to be the only organized room in the apartment.

"We'll have to get you a dresser this week." Sherlock said drying his mess of curly hair as she picked some clothes from her suitcase to change into. He had just gotten out of the shower and his clean musky scent made Molly light headed with euphoria. That along with the fact all he had on was a towel on his waist, she was getting rather weak in the knees. She held her clothes tightly and walked past him, breathing in deeply as she walked by.

Sherlock grinned. He knew the effect he had on her. He went and changed into his comfortable sleeping pants and a t-shirt

Molly washed quickly and got out, drying off but not putting her clothes on. Instead she took a deep breath in and out, and walked out completely naked into Sherlock's room where he was lying in bed reading a book. He didn't notice her at first until she climbed onto his lap. The book fell out of his hands onto the floor.

Sherlock was definitely taken by surprise. He sat up further in bed and his hands went to her waist. Molly leaned down and met him in a soft, slow kiss. Sherlock wrapped his long arms around her back, touching every inch of skin he could find. When she pulled back, he ran his fingers down her stomach, wanting to explore every inch of her body. Molly reached down to pull Sherlock's pants down just enough to free him. He lifted his hips to help her, obviously excited.

She then grabbed his hands again and laced her fingers between his.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. He had never in his life dreamed Molly was capable of doing something like this. Actually taking control of this kind of situation and making him enjoy it.

"Returning all the favors you've given to me," She grinned. She lifted her hips above his own and slowly slid him in, Sherlock letting out a low moan of pleasure. She sat still a moment, but then very slowly grinded her hips against his, wanting nothing more than to feel him as deep as he could go. When she had enough grinding, she then began to raise and lower herself on him repeatedly. She continued to hold Sherlock's hands to help her keep her balance, and he seemed to not be able to stop staring at her, his intense eyes turning her on even more. She continued her movements on him, angling her hips so he was hitting all the right places. She threw her head back, her damp hair hanging down her back, moving a bit with each movement.

This was so unlike anything they had done, Sherlock wasn't sure how to react. He felt as though he should be taking over at some point, but she seemed to be enjoying herself and he didn't want to ruin this for her. So he simply let himself get spoiled and relaxed. He found once he relaxed a bit more, he began to enjoy it more. He watched as she bounced on him, her small frame just perfectly shaped, her skin so soft and smooth, her face just as beautiful as ever…why had he waited so long to acknowledge her? God she was perfect…for him at least. She had begun panting after bouncing for a while, so he let go of her hands and grabbed her hips, helping to lift her and guide her. She began going faster, her breathing growing ragged, her hands gripping his arms tightly.

He knew she was getting close. And it excited him. He made one very swift movement and suddenly he was on top of her, her legs wrapping around his lean sides, her fingernails digging into flesh as he thrusted mercilessly into her. Now this was more his style…

Molly moaned louder than ever, unable to keep her voice contained, uncaring if anyone heard her, only knowing the ecstasy he was bringing her right now. She welcomed the familiar high he always brought her and as her body tightened, Sherlock leaned down and caught her mouth in a hard kiss. A few more thrusts and he allowed his own excitement to take over. He groaned as he finished, his arms on either side of her head, watching her recover from her own orgasm.

He tried to even his breath and leaned down to let his lips rest on Molly's forehead in a long kiss. Her hands moved up to drape over his neck sleepily. She was exhausted.

"Molly?" Sherlock said quietly.

"Hmm?" She opened her heavy eyes. Sherlock froze...he felt strange. There was some weird foreign feeling taking over him and he couldn't put it into words. She looked at him curiously.

"Everything okay?" She said.

"Yes…umm…bathroom then straight to bed okay?" He said. She grinned and nodded as he got up and pulled his pants back up.

And that's exactly what she did. She was soon curled up comfortably fast asleep in his bed.

Sherlock stayed up pacing the flat for a while. He couldn't shake this strange feeling. He didn't know what to do. He glanced at his phone. Nearly nine o'clock. He grabbed his phone off the table and called the only person who might know what was wrong with him.

There were a few rings then a voice at the other end saying hello.

"John, I need your help." Sherlock said quickly.

"What? What's wrong?" John asked worriedly.

"I…I don't know. I feel strange. I need you to come asses me at once," Sherlock said worridly.

"Okay, just stay calm, give me twenty minutes and I'll be there. Is there anyone to stay with you until I get there? Mrs. Hudson or-?"

"Yes, Molly is here," He cut him off.

"Ok good. Just stay calm I'll be right over." And with that John hung up the phone.

Sherlock paced the floor tirelessly, trying to remain quiet so he wouldn't wake Molly. He finally heard the slamming of a door outside and knew John would be here any second. Just like he thought, John came through the door with his bag.

"You said twenty minutes, it's been nearly twenty five," Sherlock said quickly, continuing to pace.

"Yes, I know Sherlock, there was an accident and traffic was backed up. Now sit down and let me have a look at you."

Sherlock went and sat in his arm chair, John following, pulling a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff out of his bag.

"Now what's hurting?" He said pumping up the cuff around Sherlock's arm.

"Nothing." He said.

"Ok…what seems to be the problem then?" John asked.

"I don't know that's why I called you," Sherlock said.

"Well what are your symptoms?" John said trying to pry any information from him he could.

"I can't concentrate, I haven't been able to solve a case for over a week, I feel like my stomach is in my throat, I can't sleep…" John gave him a funny look.

"Your blood pressure and pulse are slightly elevated but not bad." John said then pulled out a thermometer.

"Hold this under your tongue."

He did but that also came back normal. John looked him over. There wasn't anything physically wrong with him. Not that he could see…and he wasn't in pain. It must be something more in his mind then.

"How long have you been feeling this anxious feeling?" He asked.

"I don't know maybe a week ago it started. But it's been growing increasingly worse and it's finally hit its peak today."

"Okay, well this could be stress related or maybe you have an underlying anxiety issue, but there's nothing physically wrong with you Sherlock…"

Sherlock sat there looking confused as ever. If there was nothing physically wrong with him then why did his stomach feel like it was tied in a knot?

"I thought you said Molly was here," John said looking around.

"She is."

"Where?"

"In the bedroom. Now are you sure you don't need to run any blood tests or anything? Maybe I'm getting some kind of bug," Sherlock spoke quickly. John got up and walked towards Sherlock's bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak to Molly," John replied.

"You can't," Sherlock said standing.

"Why?" John asked, amused. But as Sherlock walked toward him, he already opened the door and walked in. He stopped when he saw Molly's small form wrapped up under the blankets. It was obvious she didn't have at least a shirt on. John walked back out and pulled the door closed.

"Easy! Don't wake her up!" Sherlock whispered, "She had an exhausting day. Well an exhausting week I should say."

"Why's that?" John asked, still trying to wrap his head around the image of Molly Hooper lying in Sherlock's bed.

"We had to get all of her stuff from her old place and move it here and she was apparently very emotional about it, although I still haven't really figured out why…"

"Wait, why is she staying here?...In your bed?" John asked incredulously.

"Were together," Sherlock said as if it were obvious.

"Wait…you're…like… _together_ , together?"

"Yes."

John still couldn't seem to grasp what Sherlock had just said.

"Like…dating?"

"Yes," Sherlock said impatiently.

John was quiet a moment, the wheels in his mind turning.

"Is this for a case or something? Because Molly isn't strong, Sherlock, this would break her heart…"

"No it's not for a case, John, I genuinely like her company."

"What do you like about her?" John asked, now starting to realize what was going on.

"I can't exactly narrow it down to a select few things…obviously she's very smart, she's pretty, does funny things, she's just…everything you know? And even the days she's in a bad mood and wants to smack me in the face…I still can't stop thinking about her…" Sherlock laughed. "Doesn't make much sense does it?"

"Oh no it makes perfect sense, Sherlock." John said smiling.

"Do you think she has something to do with my illness?" Sherlock said. John laughed at how thick he could be.

"Sherlock she _is_ your illness. You're in love, not dying." He laughed.

Sherlock stared at him in a funny way as if he didn't believe what he just heard.

"Love?" He questioned him.

"Yes, Sherlock. You love her. That's why you feel this way. Oh God wait until I tell Mary about this," John laughed even harder.

"I'm going home, Sherlock. Go get some rest and don't worry, love will not kill you, I promise."

"Easy for you to say," Sherlock said as John grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

Sherlock went back in his room and sat on his bed, watching Molly's slow deep breathing. So this is what love felt like? It didn't feel anything like he had imagined. He felt terribly sick and absolutely wonderful at the same time. He supposed he could live with this feeling. He laid down facing Molly and continued to think.

Love…so he was capable of it. He had often wondered. And with Molly Hooper of all people…he supposed there were somethings he even he would never figure out.


	11. Authors note

Sorry it took so long to update! I had a very busy few months but I'm back now! This is actually the last chapter in this story, but I am making a part two to this story that will go much deeper into their relationship as it grows! It won't have as many fun scenes and will be more of a follow up. I thank every one of you for reading, favouriting, and reviewing this story! You guys are what keeps me coming back to write more! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for part two! It will be under a new story named 'Love' (I am terrible at making story names so I just keep them simple) :p Until the next story friends! Don't forget to check out my other one if you have an interest in Sherlock/Irene! Bye!


End file.
